ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Adolf Hitler
Could you please remind me how he was related to Star Trek? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 10:33, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) I just remembered, in a TNG Episode there was a Holodeck Recreation of 1941 in which there is an article the read "Hitler on the move", that should be included too. TOSrules Episode was . Ottens 12:49, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) ---- Archived deletion discussion * Adolf Hitler - absolutely no reference to the Trek universe. --BlueMars 12:49, Aug 21, 2004 (CEST) **There are rumours of Hitler "appearing" on Enterprise in this Nazi Alien Story Arc. It's non-Trek so far, but we may end up having an article on him anyway. Ottens 14:16, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) **unfortunately: don't delete, Hitler was mentioned in several Star Trek episodes (think Dixon Hill Holonovels; especially Patterns of Force), needs heavy rewrite though -- Kobi 11:55, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) **As Kobi said, an article might be appropriate, but not in its current form. Delete, unless it is rewritten to include facts relevant to Trek. -- Cid Highwind 12:40, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) Keep (Article was rewritten). -- Cid Highwind 17:27, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) **'Rewrite'. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:27, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) ***Rewritten, as a stub: i don't have a complete research of Hitler's mentions in ST universe, however, I'm looking into finding a cap of his appearance in an episode, i looked through and there were recordings of his voice audible but no visuals. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel **so i say keep it. --Captain Mike K. Bartel **keep. 18:59, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) **Keep, but rewrite to be more Trek-specific. Alex Peckover 20:41, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST) **"Earth, Hitler 1938" Kirk ST6 Hitler is pivotal in several episodes, including "City" thus he existed in the Star Trek Universe. TOSrules | ''Talk'' 12:28, 24 Aug 2004 (PST) ***Except he said "1938", not 36. :-) Alex Peckover 21:34, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST) **I vote to Keep it. -- Krevaner 19:50, 24 Aug 2004 (CEST) **'Consensus to keep' - discussion archived at talk page -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 02:33, Aug 31, 2004 (CEST) ---- City on the Edge of Forever speech Does anyone know if Hitler mentions Judaism (or Juden) in the speech excerpts used in " ?" If so would that be enough to create a minor article on Judaism?--Tim Thomason 10:05, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Nope, sorry, that would be inappropriate, memory alpha isn't a religion farm, we only have articles about the important ones, like Christianity-- 22:26, 25 July 2006 (UTC) **Far be it for me to dispute the claim of 85.195.119.22, but if Judaism is mentioned in Star Trek, as it is, then it gets an article, as it has one. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:09, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hitler's birth/death dates Were Hitler's birth and/or death dates ever referenced in an episode? If not, we should delete the dates as we have for other real-world people that have appeared in or were referenced in Trek (i.e. John Wayne, etc.). -- Renegade54 16:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) I removed the following text from the beginning of the article: :(April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) As far as I know, there was no in-universe reference to his birth or death dates. I can be replaced if I'm wrong. -- Renegade54 14:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC)